


Worthy Scars

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Scars, boyfriend banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony Stark has many scars from years as Ironman, but he doesn't mind and neither does Stephen.





	Worthy Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/奇异铁】Worthy Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406555) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



> In this fic Tony is not at all ashamed of his scars, its more a cute moment between him and Stephen then anything else.

   The entirety of Tony’s body was one long mountain range of scars. The indents and ridges marring the skin were extensive and colourful, stretching from his feet to his neck, all of which were carefully concealed beneath fine woven suits or iron. He had never had any particular emotion regarding them, neither shame nor pride. He knew some would see them as the marking of a warrior, of a hero, and others as mistakes, costly ones. Regardless, Tony rarely found them occupying valuable space in his mind, except on two occasions.

   The first had been in the beginning, with Pepper. She had never shamed him for the scars but when he would lay with her at night, he would watch as she carefully traced the ones marring his chest and sometimes his hands. Her favourite always seemed to be where his heart sat glowing. Her expression was always sad, hurt. It wasn’t pity, Pepper could never be so cruel, just memory. Tony had begun to associate the scars with betrayal, with hurt. Each one represented a memory of grief or fear for Pepper, not that she would ever admit it. Still it had been nice in a fucked-up Tony Stark kinda way to see the emotion there, to know how much she cared, how much each scar highlighted how she loved him.

   Eventually things ended with Pepper and the scars became what they always were. Meaningless, pointless beyond mistakes that needed to be improved. His next revelation would come with the inquisitive mind of Stephen Strange.

   He had fallen for the man in an odd kind of way. His sarcasm had been refreshing in a world of serious issues and serious people. His challenging nature both intellectually and physically had become a game Tony lived for, pushing the boundaries of the man’s space. Tony managed to force his way into being a common presence in the Sanctuary, an ally to Wong, and a confident to Strange. It had been thrilling the first time he convinced the Sorcerer to abandon his work for a few hours for something as simple as a walk. Even more satisfying was watching the relationship grow between him and Peter, to see the evidence that this man was not the unbreachable mountain he had first appeared to be. Things moved from there, swiftly, eagerly.

   The first night Tony spent with Stephen had not been sexual in nature, much to his disappointment. It was late, Tony didn’t want to drive and was still weary of the Sorcerer’s portals, so he decided to stay at the Sanctuary. He knew the suggestion was welcome by the smirk that had appeared on Stephen’s face. As he undressed that night Tony was not self-conscious in the least. He knew his body, was used to it.

   Still it surprised him when he turned, shirtless to face Stephen who had already crawled into the bed, wearing pajama pants and a light t-shirt (unfair) to find his eyes roaming over him with open intellectual curiosity.

   Tony frowned at the doctor, “are you seriously analyzing my injuries right now?” There was no heat to it, which Stephen picked up on and grinned.

   “Come have a seat.” He patted the bed next to him.

   With a roll of his eyes Tony climbed on and lay back against the pillows stretching his body long and sinking into the comfortable mattress. He wasn’t sure why, but he had never associated the Sanctuary with soft, cozy beds. He closed his eyes and let out an appreciative groan.

   It was silent for a moment after that, until suddenly there was a delicate trembling finger tracing over his chest, following the scars. Tony cracked an eye open to look at Stephen who eyes still shone with interest. Sensing he was being watched he glanced over at him.

   “Does this bother you?”

   Tony shook his head, “Not at all.”

   Stephen continued to trace the scars while Tony mentally cataloged them with experiences, and from looking at his lover’s face he could guess that he was doing the same with his own medical background. Soon enough Tony began to recognize a pattern to the movements, he was moving from the newest scars to the oldest, and he supposed that made sense. Stephen knew about his most recent scars well enough.

   As he continued Tony had to work not to begin shivering under the doctor’s touch, it felt surprisingly nice, to the point Tony kept glancing at his hand to make sure he wasn’t using magic. With his own enjoyment came a tension that Tony wanted to dispel immediately.

   “Are my scars really so fascinating?” Stephen glanced up at him.

   “A little, you have a come a really long way.”

   Tony frowned at that, “Meaning…?”

   The look on Stephen’s face suddenly grew more solemn, one Tony fondly declared his “Sorcerer Supreme” look. He may have stolen it from Wong.

   “Think of these like tattoos. Each one represents a life experience, whether it be pain, pride, survival-” He tapped a small raised scar from where his suit had bent inwards after being tossed into a building, “or a lesson well-learned.”

   “You wouldn’t be the man you are today, good and bad, if it wasn’t for every moment of the past ten years.” Stephen finally looked him in the eye, finger circling his life force now, “And neither would I for that matter.”

   Tony felt something swell in him as he looked into the sincere expression on his lover’s face, reaching up he gently took his trembling hand into his own and kissed him hard. Stephen who had been hovering over him slightly bore down, pushing Tony fully into the covers.

   Stephen pulled away after a moment, so he wouldn’t have to resort to putting pressure on his hands to balance himself and Tony offered a grin to the Sorcerer, “Does that count for the scar on my ass from when I was partying and toppled an entire table of Champaign glasses?”

   Stephen groaned and fell back onto his own side, Tony pouted, looking over at the man. “Hey! Just because I didn’t learn my lesson and did it three-” a golden light shone around his mouth stopping the rest of the sentence.

   Stephen glared at him, “shut up or I will make you sleep on the couch.”

   Tony smiled softly and sunk down until he could lay his head on Stephen’s chest. He had never cared much for his scars, except when they were hurting Pepper. But it was a different kind of nice to hear Stephen’s explanation, to know just by looking at Stephen’s trembling hand, that he understood. Even though he didn’t think about his scars, didn’t mean they were not an essential part of who he is, whether chosen or not.

**Author's Note:**

> If I need to add any tags please let me know!  
> I hope you guys liked it, feedback is the reason I breath :)


End file.
